Super Petey Odyssey
Super Petey Odyssey is a DLC campaign for Super Mario Odyssey made by Crash Co. for the Nintendo Switch. It is based off of Super Mario Odyssey: The Princess' Escape and Super Wario Odyssey in that it is a downloadable expansion for the game, but puts Petey Piranha and King Boo in the spotlight. The game's story revolves around Petey wanting to buy a new Pipe House available in Bonneton, but ends up destroying a building and needs to pay back the damages in Power Moons. A Bonneter, under the name of Shade, agrees to help Petey and King Boo. Story The story opens on Pipe Island, with Petey Piranha sitting on his hammock, flipping through channels on his poorly-set up television. He eventually finds a commercial for a brand-new Pipe House being sold exclusively in Bonneton for 600 Power Moons. Seeing this as an opportunity to get a better home, Petey takes his TV and rushes over to King Boo's mansion and finds his old ghost ship. He starts it up, prompting King Boo to enter the scene. He tries to stop him, but Petey manages to start the ship and it begins flying. Petey then shows a replay of the Pipe House commercial to King Boo, who facepalms himself, annoyed that he got himself into another one of Petey's antics. As the two fly through the sky, they see Mario and Cappy using the Odyssey, which has 600 Power Moons. Petey tries to ram into the Odyssey to steal the Power Moons, but King Boo tries to stop him, seeing as collision with something like the Odyssey will destroy the ghost ship. His attempts are fruitless and Petey smashes into it, which shatters the ghost ship but in turn causes several Power Moons to fall out. The ship's remains, alongside Petey and King Boo, fall down, eventually landing in Bonneton, while the Odyssey, Mario, and Cappy begin falling as well. Gameplay As with Super Mario Odyssey, Super Petey Odyssey is an explorative sandbox collectathon much like Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. Petey Piranha, King Boo, and Shade all travel the world in order to find Power Moons and Coins. King Boo's ghost ship functions very similarly to the Odyssey in that it is used to travel from location to location, although it is slightly bigger and has a separate room to store souvenirs and paintings purchased from Wacky Hat shops. The game features two playable characters in Petey Piranha and King Boo, which can be swapped between in King Boo's ghost ship and in Wacky Hat shops. Compared with Mario, Petey has a more combat-oriented moveset while King Boo has a more exploration-oriented moveset. Both characters retain Mario's Triple Jump, Backflip, Side Somersault, and Capture abilities thanks to Shade, and Petey additionally retains the Ground Pound, though the Wall Jump has been removed in favor of gaining the ability to use a midair jump. Both Petey and King Boo's initial jumps are shorter compared to Mario's, though they can use up to three jumps in midair, which gains less height than Mario's Triple Jump but covers as much distance as Mario's Long jump. Both characters cannot Dive, Roll, or Spin Jump, all of which have been replaced with new abilities. Petey gains the Piranha Chomp, which allows him to swallow enemies and spit them out at others much like Yoshi's tongue attack in Super Mario 64 DS, the Piranha Tornado where he spins around and moves forward at quick speed while damaging enemies, inspired from the Spin Dash in Paper Mario, and the Piranha Blow that can be used to blow forward and push enemies and objects away. Likewise, King Boo gets new abilities. He gains Boo Vanish, which allows him to turn invisible for a short time much like Boo Mario in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Tongue Latch that can be used grab onto walls and propel him upward, and Spook that can be used to stun nearby enemies. Furthermore, King Boo does not have a Ground Pound. Instead, he has an air-dash like attack that allows him to boost forward and damage any enemies in the way, as well as cover any extra distance that he normally can't. Features such as the life meter and Snapshot Mode from Super Mario Odyssey also make a return. Kingdoms As with Super Mario Odyssey, the locations of Super Petey Odyssey are divided into Kingdoms. As more Power Moons are collected, King Boo's ghost ship will be repaired a bit, allowing for further exploration.